Runaway
by lotrlover67
Summary: 17 year old Sean is always getting into trouble and he's finally fed up with it. Along with his friend Jeremy he goes out to start a whole new life.


5

**A/N: /hey guys! This is my very first fan fiction posted! Yay! I know its short but I will be posting another story up very soon. I hope you like the fanfic! Enjoy!**

I look at the clock on the wall, impatient and nervously waiting for my final punishment. I usually don't regret the actions I do, but this time, I'm really worried.

The door quickly opens, and a police officer walks through the door, followed by my mother. I stand up, and walk over to the door of my cell. The police officer unlocks the door to my cell, and I'm relieved to be free, but afraid of what will happen when I get home.

"Thanks," I say to my mother as we get into her truck. She remains quiet. In an uncomfortable silence, we drive slowly along the highway. I watch the gleaming lights of the buildings slowly fade.

We pull into the driveway of my home; an old trailer with a broken staircase and musty white chipped paint. I open the door and jump out of the rusted truck and walk into the house. I flop onto the dusty couch and turn on the television to watch _Kung Fu, _starring _David Caradine_.

My mom comes in and throws her purse onto the kitchen table. She walks into the living room and stands in my view of the television. I ignore her, and adjust myself so I can see around her. She grabs the remote from my hands and turns off the television.

"I was watching that," I say. She gives me a disappointing glare.

"Sean, this is the fifth time this month that you've gotten into trouble. I can't afford to keep bailing you out," she begins to lecture me.

I sigh, "Here we go again, the same lecture you give me every week."

"Well, I wouldn't have to keep telling you if you would actually listen to me for once and do what you're told," she snaps at me.

"I'm seventeen years old," I say. "You can't keep telling me what to do."

"Well, the last time I checked, you live in my house, and if you live in my house, you live by my rules and you will listen to me. And, if you don't like it," she leans on the coffee table and gets closer to my face, "then you can get out."

"If dad was here he'd be totally ok with it." I snap back.

I stare at her for a moment. The expression on her face tightens and I can see the rage in her eyes. My dad ran out on us when I was 12, and my mom always hates it when I bring him up

"Go to your room. You're grounded," she glares at me.

I sit there and stare at her, and without a word, I walk down the hallway and slam my bedroom door behind me. I kick things around and knock things over. After I have relieved myself from most of my anger, I fall onto my bed and stare at it for hours, thinking.

It's not my fault. I can't help it if someone pisses me off and I throw a punch at them. I can't help it if I get a little too high or drunk… that's just me, and if someone has a problem with it, they can go to hell.

I open my eyes, realizing I fell asleep, and notice that it is still dark outside of my window. I roll onto my side, and glare at the clock. At first, I can't see anything except for a red blur, but after my eyes go into focus, I see that it is very early in the morning. I quietly walk down the dark hallway, and pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Hello?" a tired voice answers.

"Jeremy, it's me. Meet me at the park in an hour," I say. "Oh, and bring your things."

"What are we doing now?" he yawns.

"I'll talk about it later. See you in an hour," I hang up the phone.

I sneak back into my room and pull on a pair of ripped jeans and black shirt along with my leather jacket. I check myself in the mirror, and fix my black hair, and stare into my pale grey eyes. I wipe off the drool that died on my cheek and walk over to my closet. I pull out a large duffel bag and put my clothes into the bag. I look around my room to see if there is anything else I would need. Next, I go into the kitchen and take a couple cans of pop for the road. I stuff them into the space left of my duffel bag.

I'm about to leave the house, when I notice my mom's red leather purse lying on the table. Silently, I walk over and grab it. I open it and take her wallet. I step outside and feel an icy chill run up my spine. I carefully step off of my property, and begin to walk down the road. I begin to plan everything, and the first thing that comes to my mind is that I need transportation.

I pull up at the park to see Jeremy leaning up against a tree, only half awake. As I roll down the window, he walks over to the truck and leans into the window.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologize.

"Nice truck, where did you get it?" he asks.

"I walked over to the junkyard and hotwired this old thing. Then I had to get some gas."

"So, what do ya want me for?" Jeremy questions.

"I'm leaving," I reply, "and you're coming with me."

"I am?" he frowns.

"Only if you want to."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm sick of it. I'm sick of everything. I'm always gettin' in trouble for the stupidest reasons. I need a new change in scenery. Some where's where I can get a fresh start on life."

He thinks for a second, "I don't Sean."

"Come on Jeremy," I say. "You are always complaining about how your life is horrible and that you want to run away, so, now's your chance."

He brushes his hair back with hand and looks at the ground. "Okay," he sighs, and walks back over to the tree to grab his bag. He gets into the truck and puts on his seatbelt.

"So, where are we going?" Jeremy asks.

"As far away from here possible," I say.

We drive for hours listening to the King of Rock and Roll, watching the sun rise as we move along the long highway. As we drive farther away from our small town, we see buildings, enormously tall metal buildings, and lots of them.

"Were in the city," I say as we pass a large blue sign reading 'Welcome to Toronto.'

"Wow, the big city," I hear Jeremy say in amazement as we pass by a few of the mountainous buildings. We get farther into the city and get overwhelmed by the many different shapes and sizes of the buildings.

We pull over to the side of the road, and get out of the truck. As I look around, I get pushed and shoved by many people flowing through the streets.

"Maybe we should get back into the truck," I say as I watch Jeremy almost fall over.

We get back into the truck and immediately get trapped in a traffic jam.

"Just great." I say and punch the steering wheel. We wait in traffic for what feels like forever, and then finally we're back on the road, slowly moving. We drive for a few minutes, and then pull into a parking lot.

We get out of the truck and walk into a hotel. We talk to the hotel manager, and order a room to stay in for a few days. After we order the room, I check to see how much money we have left and there definitely not enough money to pay for food. I realize that we'll have find jobs as soon as possible.

I'm in the hotel room, lying on the couch watching television, when Jeremy comes through the door, looking frustrated and tired.

"How did you do today?" I ask, turning off the television.

Jeremy sits down on the couch beside me and sighs.

"Terrible. Sean, it's been three days since we came here, we've tried almost every job opening available, and still no one's hired us."

"We'll just have to try harder," I say.

"Okay, we'll both go and try again tomorrow, but right now; I need some sleep," he yawns and crawls onto the bed.

I stretch out on the couch and stare out of the window, watching the action below. I close my eyes, and think about how drastically my life is gonna change.

I'm being woken up by Jeremy nudging my arm.

"It's time to wake up," Jeremy shakes me. We each have showers and make ourselves look presentable, then leave the building in attempt to find a job.

We arrive back at the hotel in the late afternoon, exhausted, hungry, and still jobless. I walk by the main desk, and the manager grabs my shoulder.

"Are you forgetting something?" he holds out his hand expectantly.

"But we paid to stay here for three days," I stammer.

"Yes, but it's been four days," he states.

"Please can we stay here for one more night? I promise that we'll pay you tomorrow," I beg.

He leans on his desk. "Look kid, this is a hotel, and people with money are allowed to stay here, and if you can't pay for it, then you got to get out." His voice begins to rise. "And since you two don't have and money for the room, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the hotel immediately."

Jeremy and I stand there, baffled. The manager calls for someone to get our bags. Shortly after, a bellboy comes out of the elevator, carrying our bags. He brings them over to us, and while Jeremy and I both beg for him to let us stay, he pushes us out of the hotel. We fall onto the cold cement ground.

I roll over onto my back in pain, and notice a figure standing over me. I brush my soft black hair out of me face, and see that it is a man, roughly the same age as me. He has light hair and dark eyes. He is thin but muscular, and roughly five foot eight, a few inches taller than me.

"Need some help?" the man asks, extending his arm out to me. I take it, and he pulls me up.

I saw what happened, you guys okay?" he questions.

Thanks, we're fine. My name is Sean and this is Jeremy," I say, brushing the dirt off of myself.

"Cool, my name's Danny. So do you guys need a place to stay?" Danny asks us. "I've got plenty of room.

I look at Jeremy and he shrugs.

"Sure," I say, and pick up my bag. We follow Danny to an old rundown apartment building. We walk up a few flights of stairs, and then finally reach his floor. It turns out that Danny owns his own floor.

We get into his apartment room, and notice that there are about 5 other people sitting around in his room. Danny introduces us to everyone, and eventually I realize that Danny takes in kids like me and Jeremy and gives them a place to sleep and shelter. I also realize that the people are Danny's friends, and that some of them, including Danny, have also run away from home, and have come here to live.

"You're now one of us. Welcome to my gang." Danny says.

The word sounds pretty cool. _Gang,_ I like it. I've never been in a gang before, but it sounds pretty cool. I've heard them before, but where I use to live there were no gangs… just all the same. I guess I'm gonna be seeing a lot more greaser gangs out around now.

Danny gives us each our own room and bed, and tells us the rules of living in his apartment. I look at Jeremy and smile.

"This is a new beginning for the both of us."

It's been about a month since I left my mother, and I am not regretting it at all. Jeremy and I both have found jobs, and get along very well with Danny's gang. We've learned a lot about each other, and have learned how to survive in this city.

I walk out of the living room, into Jeremy's room, and notice that Jeremy is packing.

"Hey, what are you doing? Danny is taking us out on the town tonight, and maybe we'll pick up some babes, why are you packing?"

"I'm going home," he says.

"What, why? I thought that you like it here," I say.

"I did, but I realized that I need my family. It was fun at first to live by ourselves, but then after awhile, I noticed that I can't live without them, unlike you. I'm not like you Sean, I can't handle working 10 hours a day just to come to this run down place."

It's true. It is a bummer that we have to work so long to afford everything. Danny doesn't make us pay for renting, but we have to pay for our own food or anything special. That's why we don't have a telephone or TV. There's much better stuff to do than sit around watching a black and white TV all day.

"I can't believe that you're leaving," I sigh.

I help him pack the rest of his bag. We stand beside each other and look at ourselves in the mirror. I notice that we look nothing alike, even though we are practically brothers; knowing each other since we were real little. I am pale and thin, with dark hair and light eyes. Jeremy is tall and dark, with hair that is lighter than mine, and pale green eyes. He is also slightly larger than me.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back home with me?" he asks.

I shake my head and give a slight smile. "This is my home now."

"Okay then, I guess this is goodbye, I'll tell everyone you said hi." He sticks out his hand.

I shake his hand and smile. "Goodbye Jeremy, I'm gonna miss you."

"Bye Sean," he says and turns to leave.

"Come back and visit sometime, I'll be right here," I say, and toss him the keys.

"Don't worry, I will," he says and leaves the room.

I walk over and sit down beside the old window, and stare down at the street.

Danny enters the room shortly after, and looks around the room.

"Where's Jeremy?" he asks.

"He left," I reply.

"Oh, that's too bad," Danny sighs.

"Yeah, too bad." I look back outside of the window and watch the old rusty truck drive off.


End file.
